The Bet
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: HIATUS! Place your bets! Place your bets! Let's see, who can place the most unlikely couple together? Multi-Chapter story. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Plans and handcuffs

Okay, New series I'm working on. Please tell me if it sucks so I won't continue it

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did PucKurt would have happened episodes ago:))

* * *

The Bet

"I'm bored" Britney said. They couldn't start rehearsal because Puck, Kurt and Mr. Schue weren't there yet.

Kurt was most likely cleaning himself after a slushie and/or getting out of the dumpster. And Puck was still either laughing at his latest victim or picking on yet another helpless geek.

"Wouldn't it be weird if Kurt and Puck got together?" Finn asked to the whole group while throwing a foot ball up and down.

"Not that much" Rachel said, looking at some music sheets

"What?" Everyone shot Rachel a confused look.

"I mean, they kinda even each other out. Don't you think? Puck the bad-ass and Kurt the extremely feminine one"

"Yeah" Mercedes said "Plus they always seem to sit next to each other"

"And I haven't seen Puck throw him a slushie or into the dumpster after glee" Artie pointed out

"Plus they both have the best hair" Santa laughed

"During sectionals, when he was bored, Puck kept annoying Kurt. Pulling pigtails much?" Quinn said

They all laughed...that would never happen…

"Wanna bet?" Mike said

"What kind?" Tina asked

"Boys vs. Girls. Who can get Puck and Kurt together" Mat said high five-ing Mike

"But we lack one, the girls would easily win" Artie pointed out

"Fine" Rachel said, her competitive side talking. "Get one, we'll still win"

"Mercedes" Finn said "Rules?"

"No telling them!" Quinn said

"Yeah, and the group that does tell them needs to wear a swim suit for a whole week" Britney said

"The winner?"

"Makes the loser his or her slave for a month!" Santana said

"Fine, I need someone to do my homework anyway." Finn winked at the girls

"So everyone agrees?" Mercedes asked

"Hell yeah!"

And as if one cue, , Puck and Kurt came in.

"Okay" said and clasped his hands together "You guys seem to be at your best when you compete against one another, so that's what we'll do. I'll group you into threes and you will each perform a mash-up of your choice. And like when we discussed ballads, your partners would be chosen by fate."

"What would the winner get?"

"The winner's performance would be the one we perform for club week" explained

Club week was a whole week just for clubs. And at the end of the week each club will have a performance. The Cheerios! Won it for years now but this was the Glee club's could all feel it.

"Let's start, who would want to go first?"

Rachel shot off her seat "Puck, Kurt, Puck, Kurt, Puck, Kurt" She whispered "Artie and Mercedes"

Quinn got up next: Britney and Kurt

Mike got Santana and Mat

And Finn was left with Puck and Tina

"Okay everyone, got to your partners"

As everyone was walking to their partners…

"Oh, Hell no!, Kurt touched my ass" Puck said and disgustingly looked at Kurt

Kurt raised his eye brows at him "Oh, Please you pathetic waste of space. I'd rather kill myself than touch your germ infected body"

"Oh yeah? Well I'd rather light myself on fire that touch you"

"Great comeback. Can't your too small brain think of something original or will it over heat?"

"Sissy"

"Jerk"

"Princess"

"Neanderthal"

"That's it" Puck said, his fist clenched and charging at Kurt. "I'm going to-"

"Enough!" screamed "Now I am tried of you two fighting all the time. And just to show you how dynamic you two can be when you work together…Tina would you mind if you switch with Kurt?"

"I wouldn't mind one bit" Tina smiled

"And as a new rule I will handcuff you two together"

Kurt and Pucks mouth fell open and Kurt turned paler than usual

"Now, this isn't the first time you two shouted at each other" said

"8th time actually"Artie whispered to Mercedes

"I've contacted your parents and they both agreed that this will teach you a lesson. The chain is long enough so you won't have to do certain, erm, stuff together and it will only be removed until after the performance. And if I hear you two shout at each other I will glue your hips together!"

They both sat down, their mouths agape and hands handcuffed together

They couldn't see it but the whole Glee club, behind them, were smiling deeply

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Are you guys married or something?

Sorry it took me a long time before I update. School is….*shudder*

Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Glee.

AN: I don't know why but when I posted this every time it said it didn't show Except the first part So when it's blank its (That was for chapter one)

* * *

"Now go to your groups, quietly" The teacher added to the newly handcuffed Puck and Kurt.

**Kurt's POV**

Crap. I tug at the chains. It's about 3 feet long. It's not like I have something against Noah, except throwing me to the dumpster every _fucking_ week. Sure, he stopped after joining glee. And we've had some _civil_ conversation with him but that's my limit. It's Noah Puckerman for crying out loud! I am handcuffed to Noah _fucking_ Puckerman.

CRAP.

I reluctantly walk over to Noah, whose hands were on his hips.

And he calls me gay.

We walk over to Finn. We're both silent, his face indifferent.

Finn was smiling his normal, kind of dopey, smile.

"So are you guys married now or what…?" Finn laughed

"Aw, shut up! Let's just get this over with" Puck growled

"What about Fame by Lady Gaga and Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry?" I suggested

"That's so gay, man! I ain't ganna sing those faggot songs." Puck said

I rolled my eyes, typical Noah

"What about (If you're wondering if I want you too) I want you too by Weezer and Brighter than sunshine by Aqualung" Finn said

"Yeah sure, whatever" Noah muttered

The bell rang, letting us out of this hell hole-I mean school.

"C'mon, Noah. I need to get home" I said tugging on the chains

He reluctantly got up did the-weird-high-five-man-hug thing with Finn and shrugged his stuff over his shoulder

"Wait!" Finn said "One last question"

"What?" I asked

"When's the reception?" He laughed

We both stalked off, looking surly

"So whose house are we ganna live in?" He asked

"Mine" I answered "We'll go to your house later, get your stuff and move in to my house"

Why don't we switch houses? I mean we have 2 weeks till we get this damn thing off, right? So first we can stay in your and next we'll stay in mine"

"Whatever"

"I wish you had some enthusiasm" He mumbled

"You want enthusiasm? Fine. That's great, Noah! I can't wait! Oh, Joy" I added sarcastically

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Crap" I said as we reached the parking lot.

"You have to drive since the cuffs are on my left and your right. Damn"

"Yes! Which is your car?"

I pointed at the white BMW that was parked at the end of the lot.

"Damn, Hummel" Noah whistled as he saw my car "Nice ride"

"Gift from my dad. Bribe actually so I won't act…well, me-like"

"Why you're alright" he said and blushed after he realized what he had just said

"Thanks. You're alright too" I said with a little smile.

"Sooo" Noah said "How are we ganna go inside the car?"

**3****rd**** person POV**

Just inside the school, looking thru binoculars, Rachel Berry deeply smiled. The Berry's never lose she thought


	3. Shower?

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, School is being such a *&^%$%

Anyway, here is chapter 3!

Oh, And if you like the pairing Kurt/Finn You might wanna read my multi chapter story **'Meetings'**

After uncomforting-ly trying to get inside the car, we drove to my house, got my stuff and went to his house.

I've been to Kurt's house for a billion times now because of the whole nail-you-furniture-to-your-roof incident

His father answered the door, his face unreadable and red. Because of anger maybe? He beckoned us to the kitchen

"So" he said facing me as Kurt got out his Ipod and a book. His Ipod was so loud I could hear it. "You're Puck?"

"Ye-Yes Sir" I said

"Noah Puckerman. The kid who led the football team to nail my furniture to my roof"

Before I could get a word out he leaned in and grabbed my shirt.

"If you even lay a finger on Kurt I swear I will shove my foot up your ass so hard you're ganna shit sideways"

I've been threatened so many times I'm getting use to it but when Mr. Hummel said it I was practically shaking in fear.

He let goes of me and taps Kurt on the shoulder

**Kurt's Room**

"So, Where's your mom?" I asked as we were fixing our stuff

"She died ten years ago" he said trying to act nonchalant but I could hear his voice break slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Like you care" He snapped

I was stung by the comment, I know I've been an ass, you know slushie-ing and dumping the guy in the dumpster and all but I can change!

When I pointed that out to Kurt he merely scoffed and said "Oh, Please, Noah. It's more likely for me to fall in love with a girl than for you to change"

"Hey! I-I-I"

"Listen here, Noah Puckerman" he said and pulled on the chain so hard I turned to face him. "I am tired of taking shit from you. It's bad enough that I'm handcuffed, I just had to be handcuffed to you" he said, now I know where Kurt gets his evil looks from.

"Now, C'mon. I need to take a shower"

"Erm, How are we ganna do that?


	4. You Idiot!

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! And by 'in a while' I mean for like a LOOOOOONG time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

P.S. THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE! :"

* * *

Showering is an experience me and Hummel promise to never speak of ever again. I mean I'm use to showering with other guys (e.g. After Gym) but never this close and never with the princess, Hummel.

His father was decent enough to place to shower heads on either sides of the wall.

The handcuffs had a joint in the middle which you can break for 20 seconds. So it gave us just enough time to take off all the layers of Hummel's clothes. You think undressing is awkward enough, try showering.

"Just don't turn your head" He gulped.

It's hard to describe it. It was a blur of oh-flying-_fuck_-don't-turn-your-head-don't-_fucking_-turn-your-head and "Erm, K-Kurt? Can you pass the shampoo?"

Dressing up was harder than dressing down so Mr. Hummel let us off the chain for 1 minute (And he couldn't have done that when we were showering)

I was about to sink in to bed (Yes, Sadly, we have to share Kurt's King sized bed)

When suddenly he tugs on the chains.

"C'mon, Noah. I need to do my nightly routine"

"Do it in the morning"

"Then that wouldn't be nightly wouldn't it, you idiot"

"Smart ass" I said getting up "This better take 5 minutes"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Kuuuuuurt! This is taking forever!"

"Just five more minutes"

"That's what you said five minutes ago!"

"Wow, you know how to count! I'm so proud of you, Noah!" He said sarcastically

"Whatever. What do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Noah"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, But every one else calls me 'Puck'"

"Are you seriously an idiot? Seriously!"

"I don't get it"

He let out a dramatic sigh and said "Puck is slang for Ass or Asshole"

"So everyone calls me asshole?"

"Well some people don't know its slang for it so, technically, not everyone"

"I still don't get why you don't call me Puck"

"Noah, If I wanted to call you an ass hole I would say it straight to your face"

"Thank you?"

"You idiot" He muttered "C'mon, Let's get some sleep."

* * *

After what seems like 5 minutes of sleep Kurt shakes me awake

"Noooooooah!"

"Conscience?"

"No, You idiot. Wake up!"

"5 more minutes!"

"Oh, Honestly! NOAH PUCKERMAN! Wake the hell up!"

I crack open my eyes and glace at the wall clock. "It's only six. We have 2 more hours before school starts"

"I have to do my laps, fix my hair, pick out clothes, shower, fix my hair, moisturize, eat, last check on homework, look over Glee song list and go to school"

I groaned into my pillow "Damn you, Kurt Hummel"

----

Read and Review!


End file.
